Amaterasu and Waka's Return
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: Amaterasu and Waka return to Nippon after ten years spent in the Celestial Plain. What happened to Waka? Hopefully not Orochi. Eventually will have Human form Ammy. WakaxAmmy pairing.
1. What Happened to Waka?

_Chapter One_

_What happened to Waka?_

Ten years had passed since the defeat of Yami by Amaterasu. Waka and Ammy had restored peace to the Celestial Plain, and then had returned to the mortal world. The two had split at Hana Valley, Waka going to the North to try and right some of his wrongs, and Amaterasu to Kamiki Village to visit with Nagi, Nami, a the Tree Spirit Sakuya.

It was no a month later, and of course Ammy had caused mischief by digging up turnips. Every night she would pad up to the look out at the highest point of the village and let out a long, melodious howl, to greet the moon goddess every night as she crossed the sky. One night, as she began he greeting, a deeper howl joined her own. When she had finished, she turned to see Oki, the deep blue Onia Tribesmen behind her. She yipped a hello and ran to Oki, a questioning look on her face relating to the solumn one in Oki's eyes. "I bear a message from Princess Fuse of Kusa Village." He growled, closing his eyes. "Your friend Waka is in the village. He has asked for me to bring you to bring you to him."

Amaterasu whined, worried about the blonde Moon Tribe warrior. "He is alive, Amaterasu. But he has fallen unconscious, at least for now. He asked that you were to be brought to him before he fainted." Ammy barked at Oki, demanding more information from the Onia Tribesmen. "He has a serious wound inflicted to his left shoulder, and scratches just about covering every inch of his bare skin. We don't know what happened to him, he was unable to tell us.

Ammy barked again, this time telling Oki to follow her. She ran as fast as she could without leaving Oki behind, down to the small hut that Nami had had built for her. There she grabbed her Fire Tablet, Water Tablet, and Peace Bell. She also picked up her Thunder Edge Glaive, Solar Flare Reflector, and Tundra Beads Rosary. Ammy led Oki to the entrance of the village, stopping there.

The wolf Goddess turned back toward the village. She leapt up onto a rock ledge, stepping forward a bit. Ammy let own a long, mournful wail, signifying that she would not be in the village when morning came. She then jumped down, leading Oki out of the village.

Flicking her tail to bring a gust of wind so Oki would have the same speed as she, Amaterasu sprinted towards the canal to Agata Forest. She leaped out onto the water, running across it with ease due to her water tablet... A lily pad appeared with another flick of her tail for Oki to cross the water.

A swift run down the Forest trail led the two wolves to the bridge across the river, which had been repaired since the goddess's last visit. Soon they were in Taka Pass and running up the path to Kusa Village.

Ammy barked again, asking Oki to take her to Waka. Oki led her to the back of the village, to the home of Princess Fuse and the Eight Canine Warriors. The Onia led Ammy in, after returning to his human form. There, that she saw was the Moon Tribesmen Tao Master she so dearly held close to her. She barked involuntarily, dashing to the side of Waka.

"You have arrived in perfect time, Amaterasu-sama. He has just woken." Princess Fuse said quietly, patting Ammy on the head. The wolf licked the Princess's hand quickly, returning her attention to Waka. Blue-green eyes met the wolf Goddesses golden-red ones, and a smile came to Waka's pale face. "…Amaterasu…" Ammy whined again, putting a pure whit paw on Waka's hand. The Tao Master laughed lightly, the gesture brining back old memories. "…I'm alright…" he said, the wolf's eyes lighting up. Ammy yipped happily, licking his cheek. "…Sometimes...I wish you could speak…you big furball…" Ammy snorted, her equivalent to; "You have no idea."


	2. Off to Kamiki

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! you're awsome! also thanks to one of my reviewers for correcting me on the name of the Onia. Thanks again! Now then, onto the story!_

_Chapter 2_

_Off to Kamiki_

Ammy stared down at Waka, confusion filling her eyes. She yipped again, touching her paw to the Tao Master's shoulder. "…You wish to know…why I am in this condition…do you not?" Waka asked the wolfess, who nodded. "Would you like help? Or would you prefer to do it on your own?" Princess Fuse asked in her quiet voice. "I can handle it…" Waka replied, slowly turning onto his side.

Princess Fuse reached over, pulling the cloth from Waka's shoulder. This revealed a deep gash, seeming made by the talons of a demon. Ammy let out a long, mournful howl, and Waka swore he heard the voice of a dragon speaking _"Omikami Amaterasu…why have you called me here?" _the voice said, Waka would have looked, but the pain from the gash in his shoulder caused him to shut his eyes.

Amaterasu howled again. Yomigami looked from the sun goddess to Waka. _"As you wish, Mother Amaterasu."_ When the voice finished, all of the Moon Warriors pain simply disappeared, as if into thin air. He looked up, seeing a somewhat opaque image of the God of Rejuvenation above himself and Amaterasu. Yomigami closed his eyes and was gone. Ammy barked, her tone similar to "Are you okay?" Waka sat up slowly, trying to get a good look at where the gash had been. But the attempt was useless, because he knew the Brush God had healed him. "I'm fine now, Amaterasu. Thank you." Waka said, and Ammy leapt into his lap and covered him with wolf slobber.

The next morning, the Moon Warrior and Sun Goddess said goodbye to Princess Fuse and the eight Canine Warriors at the entrance to Kusa Village. Then they began the long walk back to Kamiki. Still weak from his run in with some demon's talons, Waka tired very easily, and they had to rest in Agata Forest. After that, they had no issues on the way back to Kamiki.

As darkness fell that night, the moon turned a bloody red. A deep howl echoed from deep inside a cave in the hills of Kusa Village. The howl was not on of an injured animal, but the battle cry of Oki. Demons had taken over the cave he was staying in.

sorry it's so short, I hit a writer's block near the end. R&R please!


	3. Returning to Kamiki

_Chapter Three_

_Returning To Kamiki_

As Amaterasu and Waka got closer to Sakuya's Village (Kamiki), Waka noticed the color of the moon. "The dreaded Day of Darkness seems to be close, my friend." He said to the Sun Goddess, who whined mournfully in response. Ammy hated the Day of Darkness with a passion and the Moon Warrior knew it. Akurei 1 had been running around all over the place like Orochi was back. That thought alone made the Moon Warrior shudder, earning a concerned bark form Ammy. Waka scratched the Wolfess behind her ears, a sign that he was all right.

The gate to Kamiki did not look welcoming on the Eve of the Day of Darkness. The Village of the tree spirit Sakuya was dark, which was very unusual. Ammy howled once again, signifying her return. A light appeared up near Sakuya's tree. Ammy barked at Waka, telling him to climb onto her back. This Waka did, and Ammy raced up to Sakuya's Guardian Tree.

"Omikami Amaterasu! Moon Warrior Waka!" Sakuya exclaimed, appearing with a shower of cherry blossom petals. Ammy barked happily at the wood spirit. She barked again when she saw the familiar green bouncing ball of light at her paws. "Hey there Furball! Where ya been the past years, huh? Issun said, jumping on Ammy's head. Amaterasu shook the Poncle off, and covered him in wolf slobber like she had done when they had first met. "Ehhh, wolf god slobber! I thought you wouldn't't do that by now, but I guessed wrong." Waka couldn't't help but laugh at the sight of a very wet and slimy Issun.

"Bonjour, little bug." The Tao Master said, referring to Issun in the Poncle's least favorite nickname, making Issun's aura change form green to red. "Why'd ya' have to bring the half-baked prophet with you, Furball?" Ammy gave the Poncle a look that said: 'because I love him, that's why. Do you honestly think I'm stupid?'

Waka read her look like the pages of a book, surprised. He simply did not understand. Issun laughed. "Him, of all people? You aren't stupid Ammy, just a bit dumb." The Sun Goddess growled at Issun and snapped him up in her jaws, the spat him out. 'That will teach you.' She thought, and ran to the side of Waka.

"It seems Mother Amaterasu has a deep liking for you, Waka." Sakuya said, giggling slightly from the sight of Issun once again covered in wolf slobber. "So it seems." Waka said, rubbing Ammy's head. The Goddess-turned-wolf licked his hand, a sign of affection. Waka sighed; wishing Amaterasu had her true form. _'One day, I'll make sure she can return to her full beauty.'_ He thought. Sakuya broke into his daydream. "The Day of Darkness shall soon be upon both Kamui and Nippon. Have the two of you prepared yourselves for it?" the wood spirit asked, and Ammy snorted. _'I'm never ready for that horrid day.'_ She seemed to say. _'It always catches me off guard and I end up losing my powers.'_

"Don't despair about, Ma Cherie. You always come out in the end, do you not?" Waka said, smiling at the wolf. Ammy tackled him in response. "Ma Cherie, please get off me. I think I prefer life." Waka managed, and Ammy reluctantly stood and resorted to licking the Moon Warrior's face.

Akurei: Japanese for demon

Hope you liked! Sorry for the long wait, I kind of lost the story in my stack of Fanfics and just unearthed it. R&R!


	4. Song of the Gods

_**Okay, sorry to have taken SO long with this…..I once again forgot (or lost) where I had this fanfic stashed. And so I discovered where it was hidden while I was cleaning the shelves in my horribly messy room today. Along with about five other stories that I had been saying: "Now where the hell did I put that?"**_

_**So here you go, a 'hopefully' longer chapter of Amaterasu and Waka's Return… :):):)**_

_**ホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホ**_

"Omikami Amaterasu. Moon Warrior Waka. Poncle Issun. This is the time you should be going to where the Mooncave once was. I understand that you are getting weak, my Lady, but it is of great importance. I have sensed odd things about in Shinshu field." Sakuya said, cherry blossoms raining down from her tree in the wind. Ammy whined in response, and a light shower of rain fell from the skies. "Ma Cherie…I assume you have sensed it as well " Waka asked. Ammy turned in a circle. "I see. We thank you for informing us of this, wood spirit Sakuya. Tres Bein!"

Waka pulled out his flute, which had been a gift from Amaterasu before the incident with Orochi, and played a long sorrowful song. Words echoed though the air, sung by the spirits of all living things. It was well known, even by the people in the Northern Lands of Kamui. Almost like a prayer, the song of the gods drifted up into the heavens.

_Chiriyuku hanabira ga Machi wo irodoru kedo_

_Saigo no toki na no to Kaze ga oshiete kureta_

_Kisetsu wa meguru kara Shinpai wa iranai to_

_Ano toki yokogitta Tsuki ga terashite kureta_

_Itsumo onaji namida bakari nagashitsudzukeru_

_Nakusanakereba kidzukanai kara_

_Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara_

_Kinou no jibun ni "sayonara"_

_Kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba_

_Itsuka sakura no shita de_

_  
Ano hi no yakusoku ga Iroasenai you ni_

_Yubi de nazotte miru Asa no mabayui hikari_

_Hitotsu to shite onaji toki wa otozurenai kara_

_Mou mayowazu ni saki e susumu no_

_Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni_

_Kyou mo utaitsudzukete yuku_

_Sagashiteta kotae wa kitto aru to_

_Sotto oshiete kureru_

_Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara_

_Toki wo koete todoketai_

_Kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba_

_Itsuka sakura no shita de_

_Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni_

_Kyou mo utaitsudzukete yuku_

_Sagashiteta kotae wa koko ni aru to_

_Sotto oshiete kureta_

_Kanashimi wo Reset shite_

As the last sounds of Waka's flute faded, Amaterasu howled disparingly. "Come, Ma Cherie. We must get to the Mooncave Shrine. The Moon Warrior said, laying a hand on Ammy's head. Sakuya said in parting, "Good luck to the three of you. May the fresh sent of flowers protect you always!" She then disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms.

The three of them left Kamiki when she was gone, Waka once again playing the song of the gods.

_**ホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホ**_

_**Well….that's typed. I hope it was a little longer…..if not, os sue me. (Not really though!) R&R, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

_**ホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホ**_


	5. The Metal Medallions

_**Well…how can I explain taking so long to write three pages? I can't.**_

_**Enjoy. It should be longer.**_

**上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上**

Upon arriving at the small shrine where the Moon Cave had once been, Amaterasu whined sadly. The base she had put there when she and Waka had returned to the Mortal World was shattered into pieces, the blue glaze glowing in the sunlight. Waka knelt by the statue, moving aside some of the vase shards. Metal shined in the sun as the Tao Master removed an amulet from the ceramic shards.

"Ma Cherie, did you put this here?" Waka asked the Sun goddess. She scratched her ear. That usually meant she was clueless. "Helpful, aren't you?" Ammy's reply; "Wuff." Ammy had to be crazy. Waka looked back at the amulet. The God of Rejuvenation, Yomigami, was engraved on its surface.

Ammy barked, pricking her ears and looking around. The deep howl she had taken on in the course of ten years sounded thought the Shinshu Plains. So she did recognize the Medallion. AN answering call sounded, though it seemed farther away. Ammy repeated her call, and the reply came again – except with two wolf voices intertwined together. This went on until a chorus of wolves answered Amaterasu's lone call.

From the top of the sloped pathway Waka saw a pack of wolves, as white as Ammy and with the same markings in different colors. As they neared, he could see that each held something dangling from its mouth.

Ammy barked a greeting to the wolf pack. After each set its burden before here her, they returned her greeting. Fourteen Wolves in all, along with the other thirteen medallions. The final and largest wolf – one with blue markings – went to Waka instead and dropped a bronze amulet in front of the golden haired Tao master.

The wolf took the other Medallion, laid it at Amaterasu's paws, and took his place at the front of the pack of wolves. Waka lifted the circle of bronze, looking at it. Engraved into the surface was the Tao Master himself.

Whilst Waka stared at the medallion the wolves had given him, Ammy dropped a golden amulet among the silver ones. They medallions glowed shortly, the chains disappearing as the formed a ring in the air. The rosary that had been spinning around Ammy's neck was replaced with silver images of the brush gods and a gold one of herself. Power flowed though the air around Ammy, making her seem even brighter than before. Bronze clattered against ceramic and stone as Waka passed out and dropped the amulet.

The wolves' voices rose in harmony once more, but Waka was unable to hear them.

**上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上上**

_**Yay! Why is that something so long on paper is so short in Word? No idea…gah.Hope you liked…R&R please!**_


	6. Ammy?

_**AN: Sooooo……thanks for the reviews, and the adding to the different list-thingys. I appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy with Marching Band and AP Biology and I haven't had any time to type anything up. Gomen.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ammy??**_

**_--_**

Waka woke in a small room , which was sparsely decorated. He lay on the only futon in the room. The door opened silently, and a woman and a young boy entered. The woman sent the boy off to find someone as she lit the small oil lamps.

The boy returned shortly, bringing with him a white-haired woman. She wore a pure white kimono, with an elaborately tied red obi. Red tattoes spiderwebbed over her face and down her neck, most likely to end on her shoulders. Silver images of the Brush Gods and the Sun Goddess graced her neck, and a golden sword that glowed with lightning was slung over her shoulder wigh prayer strips. She carries a reflector in her hand, which trailed teal, orange, and yellow-green flames. It was Amaterasu.

She set her weapons by the door, then went to kneel by Waka's side. The Tao Master sat up slowly to look at her. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Had she been crying for him? "Waka…" she said, but no sound escaped her lips. She was mute in her true form, so the only time you could ever hear her voice was shen she laughed or cried."I thought…I thought you were dead…" she mouthed, silently explaining why she had been crying. She threw her arms around Waka's neck, weeping once more. "Shhh, Amaterasu. I'm fine. You need not worry any more." He said, returning the embrace.

When they left, Waka thank Kushi for her hospitality, telling her he would return the favor someday. Outside kamiki, the pack of God-marked Woulves were waiting for them. Again, each held a silver disk. The princesses of the Moon Tribe Royalty were imprinted on them – apparantly to go with the bronze disk he had. The Blue marked wolf esxplained that he now would have a wolf form, as the onia did. After explaining the changing as well, the wolves departed. Waka looked over to Ammy after this, and surpressed a laugh . She was making and attempt to comb her hair with a silver comb, but was obviously not getting it done. Waka gently toook the comb from her and ran it thgough her long white hair and then tied it up with the red ribbon she had. The Sun Goddess thanked him silently.

They both shifted in to wolf form. Waka's fur was golden, and silver god-marks were painted in a similar pattern to Ammy's. Ammy smiled – in her wolf-like way – and ask were they were to go. "Where ever we are led. Most likely north, to follow the presence that was there when you received your new rosary." he growled. Ammy snorted. "Then to Uep'keer and Kamui?" Waka nodded. "Yes."

--

_**So, there's chapter six! I hope you liked it. R&R, please! If there is anything you would like to see in the upcomeing chapters, let me know. I'll try to write it in.**_


	7. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE LOOK

_**HEY THERE. A NOTE TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO READ MY WRITINGS.**_

**_I am on hiatus. Sorry. However, I'll give a little overview as to what will be happening in my works when I return._**

**_Amaterasu and Waka's Return ~ As per request from a reviewer, I shall be deviating from my original storyline and incorperating Chibikami, possibly as Waka and Ammy's daughter._**

_**Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Star ~**__** Chapter three will be up. More subtle advances, etc. Buliding on Sora and Riku's relationship with eachother.**_

**_Painting of Fire, Story of Ice ~  Possibly discontinued. Sorry to the failthful ones of this one, but the inspiration is just gone._**

**_This AN will be replaced either with a DISCONTINUED label or a new chapter._**

**_See you all when I return,_**

**_Shakuma_**


End file.
